For friendship, for us, forever
by xfmoon
Summary: My take on what could have happened after the finale.


**A/N:** I'm really bummed they cancelled this. I really liked it. And Ioan Grufford is to die for ;)

 **Spoilers:** Takes place more or less right after the finale, so spoilers for the whole series.

 **Disclaimer:** Even if I were immortal I would never own Forever.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. In one of the store's antic chair. She had listened silently while Henry and Abe had taken turns telling their story. She had come there for an explanation, both to Henry's resent and strange behaviour and to the picture she had found. What she had gotten was so much more than she had expected. This fantastic tale that made no logical sense, and yet Henry - the most logical man she knew - believed firmly in this to be the truth.

If she thought about it unprejudiced it made some kind of strange sense and could explain a few things. Like how he could have absorbed such an enormous amount of vastly varied knowledge, or his close relation to Abe, and the way he acted when they found out what had happened to Abe's mother - who supposedly had been Henry's wife. It seemed a bit too incredible for her mind to completely comprehend. This was why she hadn't moved from the chair yet.

 **xXx**

"She has been sitting there for quite a while. Do you think she's okay?" Henry asked concerned.

Abe shrug. "She'll be just fine; she just needs to absorb the information. It's a lot to take in all at once." Though he wasn't as old as his dad he was able to take the situation a lot more casually. A peace he liked to think had come with age. Henry being an immortal and all probably made him a child in the whole computation of time. However even if it was not Abe's secret as much as it was Henry's it still did involve him. But he had faith in Jo. Her nature reminded him of his mother, Abigail. They were both good, strong women. And something told him that Jo would understand, maybe not right away, but she would come through for them in the end, and not betray them.

Henry looked anxiously in Jo's direction. "Yeah, yeah you're probably right, Abe." The two men were standing in the adjacent room observing her quietly. It wasn't everyday they told somebody about Henry. It was a very rare occurrence actually. And the fallout wasn't always predictable. Abraham hadn't been around for the insane asylum episode, but his father had told him the stories. People were hard to convince when something went against their better judgement. Immortals were no more real than vampires or werewolves. If Abe hadn't seen how his father never aged - staying young while he himself eventually grew to be older than him in the eyes of the rest of the world - and witnessed his father's ability to come back from the death time and time again he most likely wouldn't have believed it either. But that was just how it was. Henry was immortal. And they had literally just told Jo everything. Stripped naked and put all their cards on the table.

She had listened respectfully - probably believing they were both ravingly mad - she hadn't interrupted once and she hadn't said a word since they had finished. They had retreated to the other room after, and given her some much needed space. But she still hadn't reacted. And Henry was getting a bit antsy. "Maybe I should get her a glass of water."

"If she needs anything dad, I'm sure it will be something a little stronger than water. In fact I think I'll go and find the scotch, we might need a drink too before this is over."

They both feared the reckoning. Right now it could go both ways. For years they had been used to having a packed bag ready to go at a moment's notice. Having a dad that never grew old posed questions. Nosy neighbours and too friendly people could expose their secret. Henry could in the worst case scenario end up like a science experiment, being probed and prodded like Adam - the only other immortal that they knew of - had been in the concentration camps during World War II. Moving around, staying low, not attracting unwanted attention and changing their identities every now and again had been commonplace for them. They could do it again if necessary.

 **xXx**

A shrill noise stirred Jo from her inner ruminations. Her phone rang and she answered it on autopilot. "Mhmm, yes, I understand." Then she hung up. She had made a decision. She stood up and walked slowly over to Henry, shortly thereafter they were joined by Abe, who was holding a whisky bottle in one hand.

"I couldn't find the scotch." He said with a hint of apprehension. "Do you want one?" He held up the bottle.

She shook her head. "No, thank you." She said, then looked at Henry. "That was the lieutenant." She held up the phone indicating she was talking about the call she had just finished. "Someone found a body in Fort Greene Park." And with that statement she walked towards the door. Henry and Abe just looked at her. Halfway through it she turned. "Are you coming?" She asked, as if it was the most natural question to ask in that circumstance.

Henry looked at Abe, and they both smiled, relief clearly written on their faces. "I'll be right there, detective." Henry said and picked up his jacket on his way to the door, where he joined Jo and they both walked out, heading over to the newest crime scene, ready to solve their next case together.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first, and will most likely be my only fic for this great little show, that ended way too early.


End file.
